Kiss Me Slowly
by A Little Bit Clumsy Bella
Summary: Emma Spends the night at Regina's effectively breaking the rules of their no strings attached agreement. This story occurs right after Emma returns from the Enchanted Forest and after Emma and Regina talk outside the diner. SQ fluff, sex, and some novel feelings. Rated M for sexual content and very slight profanity. Please read & review.


Summary: Emma Spends the night at Regina's effectively breaking the rules of their friends with benefits agreement. This story occurs right after Emma returns from the Enchanted Forest and after Emma and Regina talk outside the diner. Read & Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

No beta, so all errors are my own.

I haven't uploaded a story in years, so I'm a bit nervous. Please read and review. All comments are welcome.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

-Parachute

Emma awoke to Regina's gentle hands gliding smoothly across her torso. _Mhmm that feels nice_, Emma thought as she slowly began to slip from the oblivion of unconsciousness and process the world around her. The hands roaming the sheriff's body seemed to be moving in a circuit, obviously meant to wake her and increase her arousal.

Regina's palms were soft in their seduction, slowly creeping underneath Emma's t-shirt and along her torso before settling on her aching breast. Emma could feel her nipples start to react before the mayor's hands made it halfway up her torso. Once she reached her breasts, the older woman would gently tease the blonde's nipples, circling her index fingers around the stiffening peaks before moving down the younger woman's toned abdomen.

Regina repeated her torturous circuit for what seemed like decades, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. At the top of her path, Regina's fingers would pinch and tease Emma's nipples before retreating down her torso to run along the edge of Emma's underwear. On each trek downwards, Emma's stomach muscles clenched in increasing anticipation of Regina's next move, hoping and praying that the woman would continue the journey to her heated core.

It would be so easy for Regina's hand to continue downwards. Emma could envision Regina's fingers dipping underneath the waistband of her underwear to tease along the wetness gathering there. She could imagine Regina's fingers circling her clit, bringing her closer to the edge of insanity. She would spread her legs further to give Regina's fingers better access to her heated center. When Regina finally entered her, her legs would shake and her hips would buck frantically in search for deeper penetration and more friction from the mayor's fingers. _It would be the most delicious form of torture imaginable._

Emma lay still for a few moments, lost in erotic thoughts of Regina's exquisite fingers, while the brunette continued her leisurely circuits along Emma's upper body. When she could no longer resist the arousing touches, Emma rolled onto her back to give Regina more access to her body. The brunette smiled at the fact that her quasi girlfriend was finally fully awake and clearly responsive and receptive to her touch. For a brief moment, part of Regina questioned why she requested, no insisted that Emma spend the night last night, but that thought was swiftly cast aside, replaced by much more interesting, NC-17 thoughts.

No longer content to let her hands have all the fun, the older woman leaned down and whispered "good morning Miss. Swan" against the shell of the sheriff's ear. She nipped the lobe before placing a sensual kiss on Emma's lips that left the blonde's toes curling and her body begging for more.

Emma reached to pull the mayor closer to her to deepen the kiss. However, Regina seemed to be in the teasing mood today and quickly removed her lips from returning to Emma's. Instead, the queen was content to leave a teasing trail of kisses along Emma's neck and collarbones.

Emma pouted for a moment, but her mood swiftly shifted as Regina's fingers returned to toy with her nipples. Regina's pinching her nipples, tethered the perfect balance between pleasure and pain. Emma couldn't help but release a moan at the feeling. Regina knew her body perfectly. Emma was sure that if Regina really wanted to, she could make her come in less than two minutes. But alas, Regina was enjoying this slow seduction. She took joy in Emma's slowly mounting arousal, touching the blonde enough to tease, but not quite enough to soothe the growing ache between her legs.

Regina switched between pinching Emma's nipples and circling her fingertips around the savior's areola. "God that feels so good," Emma moaned.

Her nipples were rock hard and reveling in the attention Regina was giving them. Regina continued her slowly building torture on Emma's nipples, while mapping delicate kisses along the column of Emma's neck. Emma was stunningly beautiful, even at six in the morning. Regina moved her hands from Emma's breast and moved to straddle Emma's waist. This new position gave her a perfect vantage point to take in Emma's full beauty.

The older woman took in Emma's cheeks, flushed with arousal and her nipples straining against the skimpy white tank top she was wearing. Regina could not resist leaning in to trap one of those gorgeous nipples between her teeth. She didn't even bother removing Emma's shirt. Instead, she sucked and nibbled Emma's protruding nipple through the flimsy material. _God this woman was addicting_, Regina thought.

Regina switched her attention to Emma's right nipple and proceeded to lavish it with her undivided attention. Emma's moans were growing more desperate as Regina worked her nipples expertly. Each flick, suck, and bite working as a catalyst for Emma's heightened arousal. Eventually, as this torture persisted, the blonde wanted more. No, she needed more from Regina.

Emma began to buck her hips into Regina, hoping the older woman would get the message. Yet, Regina ignored the obvious hints, prompting her to move her torturous attention a little further south.

The brunette acquiesced somewhat to Emma's demands and leaned up to give the sheriff a true good morning kiss. She sucked on Emma's bottom lip before thrusting her tongue into Emma's mouth, set on slowly building Emma's passion. Regina's tongue was demanding yet soft as she massaged Emma's tongue with her own, wrapping her tongue around Emma's in an erotic tango. She needed this. She needed to feel this connection to Emma. She needed proof that Emma was hers. That the younger woman was safe, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

Regina continued her assault on Emma's mouth, both of them moaning into the others lips. They were reluctant to pull away for air and break the embrace they were currently sharing. When the need for air became too much, Regina hovered just above Emma's lips. Even in her need for air, Regina found herself peppering soft kisses against Emma's lips, content to share the heated air between them. Her need for Emma was just as strong as her need for air. Regina felt an undeniable pull to claim Emma's lips, her body, and her heart. Emma was hers, and she would not stop until Emma's body was writhing in pleasure beneath her.

Deepening the kiss once more, Regina made love to Emma's mouth. She poured all of her feelings into the kiss. Her worries and fears that she would never see Emma again shining through to the forefront of her mind. _What if Emma had been stuck in their land? What if she hadn't removed the magic from the portal in time?_ With each thought, Regina's tongue and lips increased their passion as they glided seamlessly against Emma's lips.

As their kissing increased in passion, so did their need for each other. Still, neither woman could break the spell they were currently under to speed up this life altering moment. Regina had switched positions at some point during their kissing to lie flush on top of Emma with one of her thighs shoved between Emma's legs. Their hips began to buck against one another, a necessary relief from the constant throbbing growing in each of their clits. Emma thought she might come from the intimacy of the moment alone. It was exhilarating to feel their hips grinding in time with their kisses. This couldn't be qualified as anything but making love; yet, they were both fully clothed.

Neither of them seemed rushed to move the moment along. Both, clinging to each other like a lifeline. Emma's palms were sliding up and down Regina's back; offering comfort and a means of bringing her lover closer to her body. Emma never understood why people took sex slowly until that moment. Unit now, she never realized that by going slowly, every sensation was heightened, every move purposeful and aimed at delivering maximum pleasure to your partner. Their bodies moved as one against each other. Emma could feel Regina's building wetness atop her thigh. She was sure Regina also felt her wetness through her underwear.

Regina shifted slightly for her next thrust, causing Emma to release a strangled gasp from between her lips. Regina was now hitting her clit just right with each delicate thrust. Emma's body began to heat up even more as Regina's hips continued their torture against her clit. Her orgasm was a slow building affair. It was nothing like the frantic race to the finish she was used to. No. Regina continued her methodical, even thrusting against Emma, slowly pushing them both towards the edge. Part of Emma was still craving that swift, angry release they were accustomed to. She was familiar with Regina showing up to her office and frantically fucking her to orgasm after orgasm. This, however, was uncharted territory. This broke all of the rules they set in place in their relationship. They were never supposed to develop feelings for each other, and they surely never planned on waking up in a bed together and proceeding to have mind blowing morning sex. It was supposed to be simple. It was just sex. That's what they had agreed upon months ago when this arrangement began. This, however, didn't feel like just sex. It reeked of feelings and emotions, desperation and adoration, and more than a hint of love.

Another well placed thrust caused Emma's sex to clench. _Oh God. So close. It feels so good_, Emma thought over and over as each thrust drove her body higher. Emma desperately sped up the pace of her hands gliding along Regina's back, pulling the older woman more tightly against her. The blonde needed to feel Regina as close as possible. Regina was her lifeline. She was something to hold onto and tether Emma to this world as pleasure coursed through her body.

Right when she felt herself dangerously close to toppling over the edge, Emma pushed her hands down Regina's back, beneath the waistband of mayor's underwear. Her hands switched between massaging Regina's perfectly rounded cheeks and wrapping around Regina's backside and thighs to pull the brunette against her body more forcefully.

Gasps and moans drifted from their mouths. Emma tried to keep up with Regina's persistent tongue, but her mind became overwhelmed by the sensations flowing through her body. _This woman is a goddess,_ was the last thought that filtered through Emma's mind before she finally reached her peak and crashed into an intensely satisfying, post orgasmic haze. Her head shot back, and Regina's name slipped from her lips as the last few waves of orgasm rolled through her body.

Regina reached her orgasm right after Emma. She continued her hips movements through the end of Emma's orgasm and the last few waves of her own orgasm. Each slight movement of their hips sent the other into another round of shaking. Soon, Regina stilled her movements against Emma, but she was hesitant to detach from their connection just yet.

Both were dazed and breathing heavily after the intensity of their orgasms. Regina moved to extricate herself from Emma, but she was prevented from doing so when arms and legs wrapped around her body, holding her firmly in place. It seemed Emma needed this closeness just as much as she did after the slow burn of their orgasms and days of uncertainty, worry, fear, and agony while the blonde was stuck in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina placed a delicate kiss on Emma's forehead, and moved to place her head on Emma's chest. She could hear the rhythmic beating of Emma's heart, a telltale sign that the blonde was fine and very much so alive. At least for the time being, the savior, her savior, her blonde, her Emma, was back in Storybrooke and safe from harm's way.

Their breathing was synchronized as they lay there content to take comfort in the others body. It was cliché to think about love after the intimate moment they had just shared, but neither could deny the feelings pouring from their souls after such a heartwarming embrace. This was definitely love. There was no more denying that to themselves. It could no longer be relegated to the dark recesses of their minds. Their hearts demanded to be heard, despite the numerous reservations their minds still held.

Every now and again, as they lay in their embrace, a residual aftershock would roll through Emma's body and return her momentarily to the blissful passion they just shared. They both lost track of how long they remained in their position, lost in thoughts of possibly never having gotten to hold the other woman again. Regina would have killed Cora if any harm had come upon Emma. Her mother may have claimed her first love, but she refused to allow history to repeat itself. She wasn't sure she'd survive it, if something terrible happened to the blonde sheriff.

Emma could sense that Regina's thoughts had turned sour, so she pulled Regina even closer to her body, and held her slightly tighter than necessary. Emma kissed along Regina's face and resumed rubbing soothing circles along Regina's back. They were both beautifully broken. They both had histories they would rather remain hidden, but on this early morning, behind the closed doors of Regina's bedroom, they were able to find comfort in one another.

Emma had never spent the night at Regina's before, and they had surely never had anything more than a quick fuck against a wall or in their offices every now and again, but after the emotional turmoil they went through, they were desperately craving one another's presence. They needed something safe, something foreign like feeling inexplicably close to someone, in order to readjust to reality.

The curse was broken, and her quasi girlfriend was literally the most evil character in fairy tales, but in the moment, Emma could not find it in herself to regret the feelings she had for Regina. A small fluttering was growing in her chest. _Love_. They hadn't made any declarations to each other. Maybe they never would, but Emma was suddenly realizing her inability to be without Regina.

_How could someone so supposedly evil give so selflessly?_ Sure Regina did some terrible things in the past. If anything she had fucked Emma's life up more than anyone else's, but she took in Henry at a time when Emma couldn't. For that the blonde would forever be grateful and appreciative of Regina. They would probably never have the unconditional love stories Emma's parents have, but the blonde was okay with that. She was okay with sticking it out if things got rough. The sheriff didn't want to run for her feelings or responsibilities. For the first time in her life, she felt tethered to someplace, to someone. She would stay in Storybrooke forever if it meant someday being loved by Regina.

It wasn't until her body started to grow stiff that Emma unwrapped her legs from around Regina's body. They were both a bit sweaty and should probably shower, but Emma didn't have the energy to drag herself out of bed right now let alone undress and take a shower. Emma stretched her legs out a bit; she then rolled their bodies into a spooning position, wrapping her arms securely around Regina. As she laced their fingers together and closed her eyes to get a few more hours of sleep, Emma was convinced that Regina was probably one of the misunderstood women in Storybrooke. She was willing to do anything to help the older woman find acceptance in this town. So long as the older woman was willing to let her in.

_Regina had the power to break her_, Emma suddenly realized. The blonde had never allowed herself to be so vulnerable around anyone before. She just had to hope that Regina wouldn't take advantage of her vulnerability. She was giving her heart away willingly. It was now up to the brunette mayor to keep it safe.

AN: I have never written a fluffy sex scene before. I have no idea what compelled me to write this story, but I guess I will post it. I am more of a fuck hard, fast, and super kinky kind of writer (I might upload some of these later ;). I'm not too sure about my proficiency at writing fluff, so be sure to let me know what you think. I might post more of this story or other longer stories I have written if you guys want more.


End file.
